Endless Love
by A.YamiYugi
Summary: Yugi's a creature of the dark. when he's feeding on a criminal, he's caught by the Pharaoh's Priests and brought to the Palace. There he'll meet one persons,one he shouldn't fall in love with.This is a AYYxY fic, and better then the summary I hope
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

Okay, here it is

one of my new fics, I'm currently working on

I might change the title, I haven't decided it yet

I hope you'll like this fic

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not owe YuGiOh! I do only owe this idea, or I hope I do :S

Chapter 1 Beginning 

Unknown's POV (well, not really an unknown)

Darkness, that's everything I see…. My world is surrounded of it….

It was a long time ago I last saw Ra's light… Around the time my stepfamily still was alive…

I walk through the streets; avoiding humans, if they would see me, the Pharaoh's guards would most likely capture me, take me to the Priests and the Pharaoh himself. The Priests would sense the darkness around me, and kill me for what I am….

I never wished for it, my creator, my family's murderer, did this to me. I don't blame her though. Why? You'll get to know. I've heard that if I live long enough I'll be able to walk in the light of Ra again some day, but I doubt that I'll be alive or rather dead for so long. I wish we never opened the door that night…Maybe I should tell you about it…

End Pov Flashback – 10 years ago 

It was night; a family sat in a small house, eating around a table. The woman had her adoptive son in her lap. He was 16, but very small for his age, and looked like he was only 8 or 10. It was a thunderstorm outside, which was very unusual. The boy was very scared of storms, and jumped every time the thunder roared. His mother knew this, this was the reason he sat in her lap, and it calmed him down slightly when he felt her warmth.

The boy's stepfather and grandparents sat beside them and talked about visiting the capital, and sell the linen they'd made during the year.

"Okay, then it's settled. We're going to the capital tomorrow" the boy's father stated.

"Alright dear, we'll leave early tomorrow morning. We might even be able to go to the Temple" the woman said. The boy's face shined with excitement. This would be his first time in the capital.

"If we're lucky the Pharaoh and the Prince will show up. It's after all the Prince's birthday tomorrow" the boy's grandfather said. The boy cooked his head.

"The Prince? How old is he?" the boy asked, his amethyst eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"He'll be 7 tomorrow, rumour says he look almost like you, except a few small details. His eyes are crimson like blood" the boy blinked. The rest of his family began to laugh at his confused and shocked face. Then someone knocked the door, the boy's father went to open the door. They could hear him ask the person what they wanted, and then they heard him scream in pain. A female dressed in black and blood red came inside the room, blood dripping from her mouth. The boy's mother jumped up, pushing the boy of her. The woman (had written 'laughed wickedly' in the notes but I changed it) disappeared. The next second the boy's mother laid dead on the ground, the woman standing beside her. The boy's grandparents tried to make the boy run, but he was to shocked and scared to even move. Then the woman approached them, the grandfather stood in front of the boy and his own wife. Then the woman snapped his neck, while digging her fangs into it, sucking out his blood, then it was the grandmother's turn. When everyone except the boy lay dead on the floor, she sat down beside him, looking at him.

"It's been a long time, my little angel" she said softly.

"W-wwhat? D-do I know you?" the boy stuttered. The woman smiled sadly.

"Yes, after all it was I who brought you to this realm, my angel" she said, looking at him straight in the eye. Her eyes were a darker shade of amethyst, but otherwise similar to his own. "I'm sorry, you had to see that, but that's a part of what you really are. This is going to hurt, little Amethyst, but only for a while. When you wake up you'll see so many new things…" she said. The boy whimpered, and shut his eyes. The woman smiled, and took a firm grip. Then she pierced the skin on his neck. The boy gasped, and shot his eyes wide open. He felt his life disappear together with his blood. The world darkened, and his eye locks grew heavy. The woman pulled her fangs out gently, and punctured her wrist. She brought it to his mouth, so he could drink, and he did. The woman smiled lovingly, she picked him up and walked out into the darkness of the night.

End Flash back 

He sighed. The next night he woke up different. His sight, smell, hearing and reflexes had grown stronger. His teeth had grown into fangs and he was pale as a ghost. His creator had taught him how to hunt his prey soundlessly and to feed. When his wings grew out, she taught him how to use and hide them. They're white, with black feathers here and there. His creator had been stunned when she saw this, but took it as a sign that he still had his innocence and kind spirit.

He didn't hate her. He had found out that she was his real mother. She had given him away, when she was turned. She killed his adoptive family 'cause thieves would kill the villagers during the night anyway.

One year ago, his creator disappeared. He got mental messages from her, so he knew she was still alive. She would come back soon, he just knew it.

POV Back again same person 

Oh, did I tell you my name before? No? then let me introduce myself, I'm Yugi. I know it's a strange name for an Egyptian, but my mother named me.

I've found my meal for tonight, a thief. I only feed on criminals, I don't want to kill innocent humans. They've never done anything to harm others, and I don't think the soldiers mind me killing the criminals, but I guess they're scared as well. I withdraw my wings, and jumps onto him. He screams and I dig my fangs into his neck, and then I feed. I'm busy trying to keep the thief still, so I don't hear footsteps coming closer. I toss the dead thief to the side. I feel something coming at me, and jump just in time to avoid some kind of magic ball. I stay in the air, looking around. Then I see some soldiers and three of the Pharaoh's Priests.

'Damn' is the thought that comes into my mind. The soldiers gasp, and two of the Priests as well, as they see the blood on my lips in the light of the full moon. I mentally curse again.

"Pharaoh, what's happened to you?!" one of the Priests shouts. I'm confused, but don't show it. I just glare at them. "Pharaoh, please let us help you" he begs. I blink.

"What are you mortals talking about? I'm not your Pharaoh" I growl. They don't believe me. I'm getting ready to fly away, but then some kind of monster stops me. I narrow my eyes. This must be one of the monsters only the Pharaoh and the Priests can wield. I smirk, showing my fangs. It must be the third Priest's monster. I glare at the Priest, with blue eyes and linen clothes.

He orders his monster to attack, but I fight back. Ha, weaklings… Do they really think a monster can beat me? I'm a monster myself; well not really, I'm nothing like that.

I get around the monster and dig my fangs into it, but I pull out immediately and spit out the vile liquid. When I try to fly away I slam into an invisible wall. I try to fly another way, but with the same result.

The blue eyes Priest holds up some kind of Rod made of gold. I can feel some kind of magic from it.

"You can not escape. My Millennium Rod has trapped you in a sphere of magic" I curse to myself, why was I so careless tonight. "Bring him back to the Palace! It'll be judged by the 7 Millennium Items" he says.

'It?' I think annoyed.

"You! Go wake the Pharaoh up immediately" the Priest orders a soldier. The soldier bows and runs towards the Palace. Then the Priest turns to me again, and the sphere lowers to the ground, but not all the way. The Priest stare coldly at me, then he sits up on his horse, the two other Priests doing as well. The soldiers surround us. The Priests get their horses into a walk, my 'prison' following them, hovering, after them.

'How the hell am I going to fix this mess?' I think. If my magic was strong enough maybe I could get away… but it's not… Ra damn this….

TBC or is it ……?

Continue? Yes/No?

Plz read and review


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings

Hiya!

I'm happy you guys liked the 1st chapter

And want me to continue with this fic

Thank you all for the reviews

Warning: Yugi might be a little OOC sometimes

**_Disclaimer: _**I do NOT owe YuGiOh!, I only owe the idea to this fic

Chapter 2 Meetings

Yugi POV

"Let me out of this damn thing!" I yell angrily. "When I get out of here I'll kill you, you damn stupid, arrogant ass of a priest!" The Priests has taken me into what I believe is the throne room. The three Priests stand between the empty throne and me. Two other Priests enter, both male. One elder, with a strange golden eye, and one younger, with a golden ring around his neck. I can feel powerful magic coming from him, so I guess he's a sorcerer of some kind.

Now there's five Priests here, only one to go and the Pharaoh of course. I snort, I'm actually kind and gentle, but I hate being locked in, and I must do what I can to survive.

"Soon you'll be back where you belong, little thing" the elder Priest says. I glare at him, hissing.

"I swear by the darkness of the night, that you'll be the first one I'll kill when I get out of this" Then I hear two persons' footsteps coming closer. I look towards a large door opening. I turn around to in my 'prison', hiding me behind my wings. I refuse to greet the Pharaoh. That old man could go die, for whatever I mattered. It was some time ago when he was my lord. Now my lord is Anubis, he's after all the lord of the dead.

I snort again, but inside I sigh. I'm tired of the loneliness, the deep hole in my heart. I just want someone to love me, protect me, holding me when I'm scared or upset.

I hear the Priests greet the Pharaoh. I stay quiet, much to the blue-eyed Priest's dismay. I can hear him growl quietly, and I smirk quite satisfied.

"Seth, what is so important that you had to wake me up? Not even Ra is up yet" the Pharaoh asks.

'He sounds younger then he is' I think.

"I'm sorry, my Pharaoh, but we've just captured what's killed so many criminals as of lately" the blue eyed Priest replies.

'So his name is Seth...I'll remember that, for when he's going to pay'

"Really?" the Pharaoh asks, sounding a little more aware and interested now.

"Yes, my lord. I believe it's a Shadow creature that's merged with its host"

'What in Duat is he talking about?!' is my exact thoughts in the moment.

"when we found it, it had already killed another criminal. That thing has a dark aura. That is not human, we must send it to the Shadow Realm!" Seth exclaims. My eye twitch annoyed.

'Okay, that's it!'

"I'm not a 'thing' or 'that', you damn stupid Priest! May Anubis get your soul, you mortal idiot!" I yell as I turn around. Some of the soldiers and guards take a step back from my outburst. I can see the shocked faces of the other Priests, except the woman's. She doesn't even look surprised. Then my gaze lock with crimson eyes, and now... I'm truly captured...

Yugi's POV over

Yugi stares into the crimson eyes, this makes the Priests very upset.

"How dare you look at the Pharaoh without permission?!" the elder Priest screams as he approach Yugi's 'prison'. Yugi hiss and glare at him.

"Shut up, mortal! That's not the Pharaoh! The Pharaoh is about your age, well, maybe better looking!" Yugi yells at him. The Priest looks like he wants to kill Yugi right away. "Besides, it's been a long time ago since he was my lord. I'm under Anubis and Osiris watching eyes. I'll kill you when I get out of here, you old cursed mummy!!!" Yugi growls. All Priests, except the female and the man with the Ring, looks horrified. Yugi only snorts and turns around again, sitting with his back facing the Priests .

"This creature must be destroyed, my Pharaoh! If we don't, it'll kill all of us!" the elder Priest exclaim. Yugi only roll his eyes.

"But if there's any good within him, it'll be wrong. If we could let that out, he might not be as 'evil'" the Priest with the Ring says.

'I like that one, I'll remember not to kill him' Yugi says to himself. With his good hearing , Yugi can hear a soft, but sad, sigh.

"Very well. Begin" the Pharaoh says. The six Priests gather in front of Yugi.

"I'll look into his soul, with my Millennium Kay" the young, bald one says. Yugi raise an eyebrow. "I can't see any signs of evil within this soul, only a strong will to survive and innocence. There's a female spirit ka within, but it's not his" he explains to everyone. "It has the same dark aura around it though" the he steps away. The elder Priest steps forth.

"By the power of the Millennium Eye, I shall show you this spirit ka" he exclaim, as his eye begin to glow. Something like a mirrorvortex open, and brownish red hair and determined, yet kind light blue eyes can be seen. The spirit is dressed in blue, yellow and pink clothes, with green stones. She holds a staff in one of her hands. Yugi gasps in surprise.

"M-mommy?" he ask uncertain. The spirit looks at him and smiles. Then she turns towards the Priests again.

'_I won't allow you to hurt my little angel, even if it means that I'll have to kill you all. I've already killed enough humans as one of the creatures of the night, it won't affect my punishment'_ she says to everyone. The she notices Mahaado, and smiles. _'Hello Mahaado, it's been a long time'_. Everyone looks at Mahaado, who looks sadly at her.

"Yes, it has, but I must say I'm surprised to see you like this" he replies. "Last time I saw you were 26 years ago"

'_Yes, I know, but I had to take care of my son, making sure he'd survive, and the it was that thing as well..'_

"Mommy? How? What's happened to you?" Yugi asks. "How do you know that Priest? I thought-"

'_I did this to protect you, my little angel. I fused my ka with my ba. You know that monster that attacked you before?'_ Yugi nods. _'Well, I'm like that now, and as far how I know Mahaado...We had the same teacher in spirit magic and other magic as well, until that night..' _ she trails off. Yugi nods, he understands quite well.

"Enough of this! The trial must continue!" the old Priest shouts. Yugi's eyes narrows.

"With the Millennium Scale, I'll weight his darkness and light!" a male Priest says. The scale in his hand lowers a little. "This one has very much light, but the dark part is overwhelming. He isn't evil, but he's a dark creature" he states.

"I could have told you that" Yugi mutters, unaware of a pair of crimson eyes starring at him, affection and longing obvious in them.

"I can feel that his being is of the dark, yet his soul is the is the most angelic I've ever felt. He is cursed to walk through the night" Mahaado says. The Pharaoh raises an eyebrow.

"Isis, what do you think?" he asks. Before the female Priest get to reply, a scream in pain can be heard and the smell of burnt skin. They all looked to at Yugi, who was holding his head, a bright light shining onto him, his body on fire.

'_Oh no! The sun!' _Yugi's mother yells horrified. She looks pleading at Mahaado. _'He'll die! Do something! Mahaa, you can't let my son die!'_ Mahaado blinks, coming out of his shock.

"You've got to be kidding me..." he says as he runs over to the sphere. "I can't do anything! Not as long as the sphere is around him!"

'_If he's not brought out of the sun and light, he'll die! I know, summon me!'_

"You know I can't do that! You're not sealed into a stone slap!" he yells at her. Tears streams down the spirit's cheeks.

'_I should never have turned him! Not even to save him!' _she cries out. The Yugi's screams stopped, and they think that the worst has happened. _'Yugi!!!!'_ she cries out. When she doesn't see any ash, but a black sphere instead, she blinks confused. _'W-what?'_

"Don't worry about your protégé, he's still alive, but he's seriously burned. My Shadow magic protects him from Ra's light. I'll make sure he'll get treatment" the Pharaoh says, standing behind them.

'_Thank you, Pharaoh... Just so you know, I'll not let just anyone take care of him. I know there's persons in here that wants to get rid of him, I'll not allow it' _

"Very well, who'll take care of him then?" he asks her, not noticing the mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

'_I'll only allow you, Mahaado and the female Priest take care of him, but I can't promise he won't try to hurt you' _she says, turning towards the black sphere. _'But if he does, I'm begging you to forgive him. He can't help it, it's in his nature, but I promise you'll love him when you get to know him'_ she adds, smiling slightly, before she and the spirit vortex disappears.

"Isis, go ahead to the healing chamber. Mahaado and I will join you in a minute with the boy. Make sure the bad is in the shadows" the Pharaoh orders. Isis bows and walks out of the throne room. "Mahaado, come with me. I want you to tell me everything you know" the Priest nods and follow the Pharaoh to the healing chambers, the black sphere right behind them,

Well there they walks to the darkest corner of the room. The sphere disappears, leaving Yugi lying on the floor. Mahaado gently picks him up and onto the bed. Isis comes to give him some soils and healing medicine.

"My Pharaoh, his burns are very serious. It seems his body is trying to heal, but he might not make it" she says, before going back to take care of the boy. The Pharaoh nods, then he and Mahaado sit down.

"So?" he says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll tell you as much as I can, great Pharaoh. That spirit's name as human was Muri, we had the same tutor in magic. She was a couple of years older then me, but she was kind, talented and very supportive. She was the best of us, but didn't brag about it. 27 years ago she got pregnant, we didn't know who the father was. Then one night, she disappeared. Her room was covered in blood, we thought the worst, and the house was burnt down. Then some time later she came back during the night, but she was different... Anyway, she came back when she was going to give birth. After we took the boy to a family we thought we could trust. Then 10 years ago, the whole village was slaughtered. I'm sure you remember that...It was on your seventh birthday... anyway, when we, my master and I got there we didn't find Muri's son anywhere. Now I know why..." Mahaado trails off. The Pharaoh blinks.

"Of course I remember, my father was furious that day. How long ago was it you last saw her again?"

"It was around 26 years ago, my Pharaoh"

"Wha-! 26 years! But he looks like he's at least a couple of years younger then me! How?!" the Pharaoh asks shocked.

"That, my lord, is something you must ask him. I'm not sure I'm allowed to do it"

"I see, very well, you may go now, Mahaado" he says. Mahaado bows and walks away, probably to find Mana. The Pharaoh looks at the smaller boy.

'I hope you'll wake up soon, little one' he thinks

TBC

How was that?

I hurt Yugi ToT

I'm in deep trouble if Yami finds me

(looks behind shoulder)

Puh, he's not here...yet

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter

Plz Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3 Bonding

Hi

I'm back

And very happy that you like this fic

I want to thank everyone for the reviews

I looked at the status page of my fics today, and went like this OO.

21 reviews to the two first chapter of this fic

I never expected that many reviews to the 1st two chapters

So thank you so very, very much everyone

To Kyuubi-kun XD: Thank you I'm happy you like this fic. How the relationship between them is going? Well, you'll just have to read the new chapter and find out It's going to get very big progress

**_Disclaimer: _**I do NOT owe YuGiOh! I only owe the idea to this fic

Chapter 3 Bonding

Yugi POV

I open my eyes. I'm not in the light anymore, but my body is burnt. I hiss as I'm trying to sit up. I'm not sure where I am, but I guess I'm still in the Palace. I don't know why they helped me as the sun began to burn me. I try to get out of the bed, but end up hissing very loudly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Ra is still up, little one" a deep, rich voice says.

"Who's there?" I ask, glaring around.

"No one, only me" the figure replies. Stepping out of the darkness.

"You! Who in Duat are you? You can't be the Pharaoh! You're too young" I yell at him. He doesn't even flinch. This confuses me slightly.

"I am. My father passed away not to long ago" then I remember something my adoptive grandfather told me. I look at his eyes. They're crimson, a lovely shade of it. They seem to hypnotize me.

"You're the prince? Wow, grandfather told me you looked like me, but this is just weird"

"It's you who looks like me, little one" he says.

'Little one?' I think. He's given me a nickname? I feel myself blush a little.

"No, it's not me. I'm much older then you, believe it or not" I mutter.

"Sure, whatever you say, little one"

"Stop calling me that! My name's Yugi, call me that instead" I say. He smirks.

"Well, little one, I'm Atemu" Atemu say, sitting down beside me. "Now, what are you?"

"I..." I hesitate.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you" Atemu promises. "Seth and the other priests think you're a monster from the Shadow Realm. I, myself, think you look like an angel" I mutter an answer to him. "What did you say?"

"I'm neither...far from it" I mutter again, this time a little louder.

"Then what are you?" he asks. I stay silent.

'Can I really trust him? He's the Pharaoh, damn it. Should I tell him? No, he'll just kill me...No, he won't. He said he wouldn't hurt you, just tell him already!' my thoughts are interrupted by my growling stomach. Atemu smiles gently. I blush into a light shade of red.

"It looks like someone's a little hungry. Wait here, I'll ask someone to bring us some food" he stands up to leave, but I take a grip around his wrist, stopping him.

"Don't bother, I won't eat any of it anyway, My diet is a little different from yours" he looks puzzled, I can't blame him. I'd probably be the same if I were in his place.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that what you eat, I can't. My kind can only feed on one thing" I pause. "I'm a vampire, a creature of the night" Nothing. "Ehm, my Pharaoh?" still nothing. "Atemu?" the sound of his own name came through his shocked state.

"So you live on humans?" he asks, a little unsure if he'd insult me in any way. I giggle.

"Not really. I only feed on their blood, but I've only done it on criminals. I'd never hurt innocent humans. When I don't find any criminal I catch a rat or some other animal I encounter. My creator taught me that"

"But isn't vampires supposed to be evil?" he ask. His curiosity reminds me of a child.

"Not everyone, it depends on the human that is turned. If the human's heart is filled with evil, it'll become an evil vampire as well, but if the human's heart is filled of light, it'll become a good vampire, who doesn't hunt or kill humans for fun" I explain. "You understand?" He nods. "Evil vampires even hunt and feed on other vampires, especially the good. I'm lucky to have been able to escape alive, but then again my mother's always protected me" he said trailing off.

"I must remember to thank her then" Atemu whispers, not aware that Yugi heard him.

"Why is that?" Yugi ask. Atemu jumps surprised, and blushes. Yugi smiles cutely.

"D-did you-? H-how did you?" he stutters. Yugi giggles again.

"My hearing is much better then a humans, it's only one of the 'abilities' of being a vampire" Yugi explains softly. "Now tell me, why you have to thank my creator" Atemu gulps.

"Well, I don't know why, but when I first saw you in there, I just felt like you're my soul mate… Is it wrong of me to think that?" he asks uncertain, fiddling with his cloak. Yugi feeling a little taken a back, that and a bundle of mixed emotions, blushed into a very, very dark red. He had felt that too, the second he saw the young, and in his opinion beautiful Pharaoh. Atemu gasps as he felt a soft, gentle and kinda warm hand touch his cheek. Crimson eyes met amethyst again.

"No, it's not…I can't explain why or how, I don't even understand it myself…. But the second I saw you my heart started beating again, even for a short moment. What I'm trying to say is….I felt the same way about you…" Yugi said, looking straight into the others crimson eyes. A smile crept onto their faces and they slowly went closer, and they were about to close the space between them as... Isis came into the room. Both boys pulled away from each other blushing like mad.

"O, sorry if I startled you. I see that our little guest is awake. That's a miracle, I didn't think he'd made it with those burns. My name's Isis, little one. I'm one of the Priests of the Millennium if you remember" she introduced. Yugi nodded slowly and tried to hide behind Atemu. (A/N kawaii...)

"It's alright, Yugi. Isis won't hurt you, and neither will the other Priests. You should keep your distance from Akhunadin, he didn't seem to like you that much, but then again he's been a little strange lately" Atemu said. Yugi looked at him with big eyes.

"Little one, I know what you are" Isis said softly. Yugi now looked at her bewildered. Atemu looked surprised as well.

"H-how did...?" Yugi started. Atemu asked himself the same question.

"Well, for starters my necklace has showed it to me. Besides that...my brother Marik's one too...He was turned two years ago" Isis explained, her voice a little sad. (A/N I'm not sure if the Priestess Isis had any siblings in the series, but I decided to let her have Marik (the yami) as younger brother) Yugi and Atemu looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Isis. I never knew..." Atemu said. Isis shook her head.

"It's nothing to say sorry about, my Pharaoh. As you said you never knew. I've made my best to keep it a secret, as there's many people who thinks they're evil monsters...I make sure that my brother is hidden" she said. "I thrust that you won't tell anyone about this"

"Of course not. You told me on your own choice, and I appreciate that" Atemu said, giving her an encouraging smile. Yugi had been silent during the conversation, looked up at her.

"Did he keep his soul, his sanity?" he asked. Isis thought for a second.

"Well, yes. I can't say that he's any different from before, but then again he was a little crazy to start with" she said with a small laugh. Yugi blinked confused. "What I mean is that he don't go around killing people, he lives on the prisoners or some rat from time to time"

"I see...So he's like me then, except that I'm a little more sane then him" Yugi said. Isis nodded.

"Yes, but I think you'd better get something to eat. I know that your burns will heal faster if you do" she said. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, but how will I get anything to feed? I can't go out in Ra's light, I'm not old enough, and the guards will kill me if I go down in the dungeons"

TBC

This is it for this time

I know it might have went a little fast with them admitting, sorry

I'm just happy to actually finish the chapter

I've worked with it since the 25th of March vv;

True, but sad….

Plz read and review


	4. Chapter 4 First Meeting

Hiya!

It was some weeks ago I updated this

I hope you all are fine

I'm sorry to say that after the 4th of June I won't be able to update as often as I do now. My summer break starts the 5th and I can't go out on the Net as often. I'll try to update as much as I can.

I'll just stop talking and start with the chapter.

Thank you everyone for the reviews w

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not owe YuGiOh or any of its characters. I only owe my own characters and ideas.

Chapter 4 First Meeting

"I could ask my brother to take you down there later. There are secret passages and tunnels under the palace. I know you need blood right away, so I'll go to my brother and get some in an earthenware jar. It shouldn't take long, my brother always has some just in case" Isis said, before disappearing from the room. Yugi looked after her. He was a little stunned, he hadn't expected someone to be so kind towards him, but then again her own brother was a vampire.

Atemu thought about all of this, and what Isis just had said. Yugi needed blood and that now. He growled low in his throat. Yugi heard and looked at him.

"What?" Yugi asked. Atemu just took of his golden bracelet and brought his wrist up in front of Yugi's face. Yugi's eyes widened in shock, and surprise. He looked at Atemu, confusion was written all over his face.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked. Atemu just looked at him.

"What do you think? You need blood now and it'll take Isis some time to come back" Atemu replied. Yugi shook his head, and smacked Atemu's wrist away. Atemu blinked surprised. Yugi's body shook because of the need for blood.

"I can't take it from you. If I did it could cause something to happen to you. I've never drunk from anyone, and let him or her live. Everyone I've bitten I've taken all of his or her blood. I never ever let anyone live, so I don't know what could happen. I don't want to hurt you…" Yugi whispered, and lowered his eyes. Atemu's eyes softened and he smiled slightly.

"I see…I know you're afraid… And that you don't want to hurt me, but I don't want to see you hurt or anything" Atemu said gently. He took a gentle grip on Yugi's chin and brought it up, so Yugi was looking him right into the eyes. Yugi blushed again, that lovely red shade coloured his pale cheeks. They closed their eyes and pulled closer…And yet again the door was opened when they were about to meet. Atemu growled loudly, he was getting tired of being interrupted just as he was about to kiss Yugi all the time.

"Oh…I'm sorry to interrupt you two again. It wasn't my intention" Isis said as she saw what they were about to do. Yugi just glared at her, he was a little upset of her interrupting them as well. Here he was about to get his first kiss, and Isis had interrupted them twice. He wondered if it was destiny or if he just were unlucky. He sighed and took the jar that Isis offered him. He looked at them.

"You might want to look away, this can be kinda…ehm, let's just say that it might make you feel uncomfortable" Yugi stated. Atemu shook his head.

"No, something tells me that I have to se this" he explained. Yugi looked at him curiously. He tilted his head slightly.

"I've seen my brother feed before as well, so I won't be affected…And let me tell you that he can be a little messy when he feeds…" Isis explained with a small laugh. Yugi blinked, and thought back to when he was new at this. The most of his victims' blood had ended on the ground. Yugi nodded, and brought the jar to his mouth to drink.

When he was finished he wiped his mouth with his arm, and handed Isis the jar. She put it down on the table beside her and started to examine him. She smiled pleased. Yugi and Atemu blinked.

"Your burns are as good as healed. After Marik's taken you down to the dungeons tonight they should be fully healed. Until then I advise you to rest. Vampires aren't really supposed to be awake during the day, but then again you won't need as much sleep as you get older" Isis said. Yugi's eyes widened.

"H-how did you know about that?" Yugi asked. Isis smiled again.

"Well, I've heard of it. My brother got to know everything about vampires as he was turned"

"I see…I should get some rest" Yugi said softly. "And you should get back to your duties"

"Yes, you're right. I'll see you later" Isis said as she walked out of the room. Yugi sighed and lay down. Atemu stayed where he was. Yugi's eyes where closed. "Why are you still here, Pharaoh? You have much more important thing to take care of then sit here"

"No not really. Besides I prefer being here with you, little one. It's boring being Pharaoh, I just have to sit on the throne and listen to the advisors all the time…" Atemu explained sighing. Yugi nodded.

"I understand that, but the people need you. You're their god, and you need to be strong for them" Yugi said. "I never had the time to experience your rule. I didn't even really experienced your fathers either, but I really wanted to" Atemu noticed that his voice had been sad. All he wanted was to hug and let him cry out his pain, but he knew that it could be dangerous, not only for him but for Yugi as well.

"I'm sorry…You'd better go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up" Atemu said. Yugi nodded, and closed his eyes. Soon after he entered the world of dreams.

That evening Yugi woke up to find Atemu there, just as he promised. Yugi smiled happily. Soon after Isis came inside with a man with platinum blonde hair and violet eyes.

"You must be the vampire my sister told me about. I'm Marik" he said. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, I'm Yugi. So you're Marik, Isis told me about you later" Yugi said giving him a small smile.

"I see. Well, I'm taking you down to the dungeons, so get ready. There are no guards down there at this time, but we still have to hurry. The other prisoners might wake up and scream for help" Marik explained. Yugi nodded, and stood up. Atemu looked a little worried, but Yugi didn't notice. Yugi and Marik left Atemu and Isis alone, and sneaked down to the dungeons to feed.

TBC

Well, not much happened in this chapter

Yugi met Marik for the 1st time

And a little between him and Atemu

Plz read and review


	5. Chapter 5 A priest that pass out

Hi I'm back

I'm so sorry for not updating this and my other fics until now

School started and I've gotten homework and other works that have to be finished - -;

BUT I'll do my best to update as many as possible this and the next week.

Thank you everyone for the reviews

Let da long waited chapter begin

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not owe YuGiOh or any of its characters. I only owe my own characters and ideas.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi to Yami/ (!!! This will not come until later in da story)

//Yami to Yugi (Same as above :3)

Chapter 5 A priest that pass out 

Marik took Yugi down through the dark corridors leading to the dungeons. Yugi was as silent as he could, which was easy, as he had to sneak up on the ones he fed on normally. Here they would be chained to the wall and had nowhere to hide. Marik looked around a corner, seeing no guards they went towards a cell, opened it with the key his sister had given him a long time ago.

"Are you sure there's no one that will see us?" Yugi asked whispering. Since they had much better hearing and didn't want their 'meal' to hear them, they whispered to each other.

"Well, not really. There's always a chance that a guard will come down to see if the prisoners behave. We'll just have to stay in the shadows and eat as quickly as possible… Otherwise it's just to put the guards to sleep. You are old enough to do it, right?" Marik asked, looking down at his smaller fellow vampire. Yugi blushed into a rosy red, and shook his head slowly.

"No, I'm not that old yet…That ability doesn't appear until you've been a vampire for about 100 years, but then again it depends on the vampire's power and mental capacity (sp?), or that's what mother told me" Marik nodded and unlocked the cell, they slipped inside as fast as they could and locked the cell again. They could see two forms lying on the floor, and silently went towards them. They looked at each other, and moved to take them in a grip. As they did, the prisoners' woke up, so they put their hands on their mouths to silence them. They exposed their meals' necks and bit down. The prisoners' bodies shook and both of them could hear their muffled cries. Marik snarled as his 'meal' started to struggle, but that soon died away as he was drained. Marik tossed the body into the wall, while Yugi just dropped the other. Yugi licked himself around the mouth, and watched as Marik dried away the blood from his mouth and chin.

"Well, that was good. We better go back, so my 'mother' Isis doesn't worry herself to a fever" Marik said rolling his eyes, causing a small giggle escape from Yugi. "What?! She behaves like that sometimes"

"I believe you" was all Yugi said as they made their way back to the healing chambers. With a small knock on the door, Marik opened the door and they went inside. The Pharaoh looked up from behind a bed, while Isis sat on a chair looking at them.

"I hope no one saw you" Isis said looking at her brother accusingly.

"My dear Isis, I would never take a chance like that" Marik said, playing hurt by her words. Isis, however didn't care. He was after all her brother, and had done so many things in his life, like scaring her half to death one to many times. Then, there was that time when he had hidden a snake under her pillow. It wasn't poisonous, but still it scared her so much that she slept in their mother's bed for a couple of days.

"If someone saw you, it's you'll take the responsibility, Marik" Isis stated, pointing a finger at him. "No food for three days and house arrest" Marik's smirk changed into a gaping hole. Both Yugi and Atemu fell into a fit of laughter, with Yugi holding his sides as well. Marik glared at them, before jumping at them, both of them ran away just in time, causing Marik to end up on the floor. Marik growled and jumped up onto his legs, before chasing them around the room. Isis groaned, and put her leg out just as Marik came, which caused him to fall into a bed nearby.

"Why in the seven hells did you do that for?" he yelled. Atemu chuckled as he stepped beside Yugi, placing his arm around the smaller one's waist. Yugi 'eeped' , and jumped a bit before blushing. Atemu took his chance and took him up in his arms, then speed of to his own chamber. Isis yelled after him to come back with her patient, but he was long ago inside his room corridors away from the healing chambers. He put the very blushing Yugi on the bed, locked his door and placed himself above Yugi, his arms keeping him from lying on the smaller one, but close enough for Yugi to feel his hot breath on his skin.

"Now, little one. Now that we're alone, what do you say about continuing were we've been interrupted so many times already?" he asked huskily. Yugi blushed even harder as Atemu came closer and closer….

"Pharaoh" a voice from behind interrupted. Atemu's eyes snapped open and towards the door, glowing in rage. Muri a.k.a Magician's Valkyria looked sheepishly at him. "Sorry, to disturb you… I just wanted to see how Yugi's healing has gone?" Atemu growled, and she noticed her son on the bed. She blushed and gave off a small 'oh'. "I better get going, as you two are busy" she said, before disappearing. Then a knock came from the door, and Atemu wished whoever it was would leave, but the knocking continued. He growled, took Yugi in his arms, and went to open.

"Pharaoh! Where have you been all day?!" Seth (A/N or did I call him Seto in dis one??? Have I called him anything yet????). Atemu's right eye twitched irritably.

"I've had enough of this!" he yelled, before kissing Yugi passionately. Seth gasped shocked, while Yugi's eyes widened in shock.

"A-atemu, why? How?" Seth stuttered, before passing out. Atemu pulled away, but he took his time, exploring the little one's mouth first, taking his time. Then he called for Isis to take care of his passed out cousin. Then he and Yugi went back into his room, were Atemu started cuddling Yugi while lying in the bed. Yugi was red all over his face, and his eyes wide, but he made his chare as well by stroking Atemu's hair lovingly.

"Little One, you truly are an angel of the night… a light angel of the night" Atemu murmured. Yugi sighed.

"Where are we going from here? We can't truly be together, we're from different well, and we are awake in different hours of the day. That and I'm a vampire…" Yugi said, lowering his eyes, so they were hidden under his bangs. Atemu kissed his forehead lightly.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow. I could talk to Isis or Seth, when he comes of his unconscious state" Atemu sniggered at the memory. Yugi nodded.

"Still one day, we'll be torn apart. You'll die, and I'll roam this world until the end of it" Yugi sobbed. Atemu hugged him tightly to his chest.

"One day I'll ask you to turn me as well, that way I'll be with you for ever, my mrw.t (1)" Atemu stated. Yugi's eyes widened twice their normal size, staring at the Pharaoh. Then he passed out. Atemu shrugged and lay down beside the other and went to sleep as well.

TBC

(merwet) this can be mri (meri) as well, 'm not oo sure about it, It means love.

This was all for this time

I hope it isn't to crappy

Plz read and review


	6. Important note

Hi everyone

I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in like ages

But I have lots of things in school that I have to do and finish right now

And I feel a lot of pressure, so please be patient.

I WILL update as soon as I can.

I haven't abandoned my fics at all

It's just that school work comes first right now

I hope you all understand, if not I'm sorry

Love

A.YamiYugi

080208


End file.
